The Mad Hero
The Mad Hero is named and metion 22m into episode 22 . Background "The Mad Hero" ( マッド・ヒーロー , Maddo Hīrō ) is commonly known in myth as "Fallen Black Hero" ( 倒れた・ブラック・ヒーロー , Taoreta Burakku Hīrō ) or "The Black Broken Hero" ( ブラック・ブロークン・ヒーロー , Burakku Burōkun Hīrō ) or "The Black Hero who Fell" ( フェル・ブラック・ヒーロー , Feru Burakku Hīrō ) . Also just referred to as "Black Hero" ( ブラック・ヒーロー , Burakku Hīrō ) at the start of episode 24. The first king of Roland, Aslude Roland ( アスルード・ローランド , Asurūdo Rōrando ) and the enemy of The Goddesses ( 女神 , Megami ) . He is also the legendary hero who consumed The Lonely Demon ( 寂しがり・の・悪魔 , Sabishigari no Akuma ) . He sought the broken power to save the world and was sealed . He then devouring "The Lonely Demon" to break the seal. He currently resides in Sion's body after Lucile sets up a contract between them as he slowly devoures Sion from within to become the dominant personality. The Mad Hero is probably a guy Ryner sees in one of his visions, a hero seen in the introduction in episode 1, and cognate to Sion Astal . ﻿ Involvement in Plot When Ryner decides to join up with Tiir, Sion become shattered . Sion become greatly distressed despite putting up a strong front toward his people until Lucille triggered the awakening of "The Mad Hero" in Sion's body. Following the awakening of "The Mad Hero" inside Sion, he tries to kill Ryner to prevent "The Mad Hero" from devouring Ryner and sending him to hell but fails to do so . Sion then gives his body to "The Mad Hero" who immediately starts conquering other countries. Because of a contract made with "The Mad Hero" , "The Mad Hero" now resides in Sion and slowly consumes him from within, gradually leading him to suddenly exhibit moments of a split personality from time to time. In order to reach the territory of "The Goddesses ", Sion initiated the invasion of Roland's former allies, which includes Imperial Nelpha and Runa Empire, and conquered the southern part of Menoris. Thereafter, he was betrayed by one of his ally , Remurus Empire and lost a part of his land as well as Calne , who appeared to be captured in the battle. Powers and abilities The Mad Hero is a extremely powerful being and the worst enemy of The Goddesses . After The Mad Hero comsumed The Lonely Demon , he become even more powerful than before and able to break the seal . The seconds after the Mad Hero entered Sion’s body, Sion gained the ability to recognize “monsters” - people who were above ordinary humans such as his brothers who had transformed into demons. Lucile told him to get rid of them immediately, but Sion chose to recruit allies, such as Claugh Klom, first (OKYD Vol. 3 Prologue) . By the end of the first half of the series , Sion has become attuned to the Mad Hero within him to the point of gaining access to a portion of his powers . Sion displays this for the first time when he stops Ryner from casting Izuchi by erasing its existence , along with the entire world's memory of it , such that that there appears to have never been a spell known to create lightning . Family and relationships Most of The Mad Hero's life is unknown . At some point , he become friends with The Lonely Demon . The Mad Hero is cognate to Sion Astal so it is hinted that he may have married with someone and had childrens . Category:Characters Category:Legends